¡No hay nada como el hogar!
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Diez años después del divorcio de sus padres Yamato y Takeru vuelven a vivir juntos...¿que tal les irá la convivencia?... ¡simplemente un fic de humor!
1. Viviendo con Takeru

ANTES DE TODO QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS VICTIMAS INOCENTES QUE SE ATREVIERON A LEER MI ANTERIOR FIC…. EN ESPECIAL A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS: **Lord Pata, lutrova, kibou91hikari, SoRaTo0o4eVeR, falmen, Chizuma, ChubaskA y fogadramon (manismon)… **DE VERDAD… ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Se que en mi anterior fic prometí que con el próximo lo compensaría, pero lo siento esto es lo que me ha salido…. Aunque hay cierta pareja de "angelitos" que aquí saldrá mejor parada que en el anterior (no es muy difícil, aunque les atropellase un camión acabarían mejor que en el anterior, así que tampoco esperéis gran cosa).

Las edades de los personajes son: Takeru es un adolescente de unos 14 años, Yamato 17 y de los demás sacar la cuenta.

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen porque sino la serie continuaría, hasta el infinito y más allá….**

**_¡¡NO HAY NADA COMO EL HOGAR!!_**

**Viviendo con Takeru:**

-Otra vez juntos, con lo que había deseado esto durante tantos años y ahora lo que más querría es volver a estar en mi casa.- dice un joven rubio completamente desanimado mientras entra unas maletas a la vivienda.

-¡Takeru!, no eres el más indicado para protestar.- grita su madre completamente furiosa mientras carga más maletas.

-¡Yamato!, ve a ayudar a tu madre con las maletas.- grita el Sr. Ishida a su hijo que hace su aparición saliendo de su habitación.

-Otra vez todos en casa, que ilusión.- dice el joven con un suspiro de resignación.

La familia Ishida-Takaishi de nuevo volvía a vivir toda bajo el mismo techo, pero… ¿que milagro sucedió para que esto haya sido posible?, para saberlo tenemos que remontarnos hasta hace una semana….

-Si, de acuerdo, iré en el primer vuelo, no te preocupes papa.- dice Natsuko Takaishi mientras habla por teléfono.

-¿La abuela esta bien?.- le pregunta su hijo ya adolescente una vez que ha colgado el teléfono.

-Si hijo, no te preocupes, pero la van a operar y tengo que ir con ella.

-Mama, ¿y yo que hago?, no puedo ir contigo la secundaria es muy dura y tengo que repasar para cuando vuelvan las clases.- se excusa el chico, que lo último que quiere en este momento es pasar el verano en Francia con su madre.

-Takeru yo había pensado que….

-¡Natsuko!, que sorpresa. ¿ocurre algo?.- pregunta extrañado Hiroaki Ishida al abrir la puerta de su vivienda y encontrarse con su hijo menor y su ex-mujer.

-Hola Hiroaki, ¿y Yamato?, ¿esta en casa?.- pregunta Natsuko mientras se adentra en la vivienda.

-No, ahora no esta…- responde el Sr. Ishida mientras se pregunta a que viene la visita de la que una vez fue su esposa.

-Sora y él se han ido porque necesitaban estar a solas para ponerse románticos.- dice con naturalidad un digimon que sale de la habitación del mayor de los Ishida.

-¡Gabumon!.- grita entusiasmado Patamon acercándose a su amigo.

-Bueno tampoco necesitábamos tantos detalles.- dice la Sr. Takaishi un tanto incomoda ante la vida amorosa de su hijo mayor.

Pero Hiroaki Ishida, que no presta ninguna atención a estas estrafalarias charlas sobre su hijo, no aguanta más y por fin decide pedirle una explicación a la madre de sus hijos.

-Natsuko… ¿Qué sucede?

-Veras, van a operar a mi madre y…

-¿Es grave?.- pregunta alarmado Hiroaki.

-No tranquilo, solo son piedras en el riñón.- responde dulcemente Natsuko sorprendida por la preocupación del que un día fue su esposo.

-Si… todas las ratas tiene suerte.- murmura para si mismo el Sr. Ishida, en una demostración del aprecio que siente por su suegra.

-¿Qué dices?.- pregunta Natsuko, haciéndose la sorda a pesar de que ha entendido perfectamente lo que su marido ha dicho.

-¡Nada!, que quiere mucho a la abuela.- interrumpe el pequeño Takeru, al ser consciente de que sus padres estaban a punto de comenzar una de sus características discusiones.

-Si, bueno.- dice al fin Natsuko, sin ningún convencimiento.- el caso es que… he pensado que Takeru podría quedarse aquí mientras estoy en Francia.

-¿Aquí?.- pregunta extrañado Hiroaki.

-Si.- responde su esposa extrañada por la actitud de su ex-marido, ya que pensaba que le haría más ilusión.

-¿Con Yamato y yo?.- vuelve a preguntar el periodista, más extrañado aún.

-Si.- responde Natsuko, que empieza a pensar que esto no ha sido buena idea.

-Pero eso es…. ¡¡¡genial!!!.- grita el padre totalmente entusiasmado mientras se abraza a su hijo menor.-Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar… ¡¡por fin tendré a mis dos hijos bajo el mismo techo!!, jajaja

Natsuko que al ver la reacción de su ex-marido no puede evitar preguntarse si esto habrá sido una buena idea, sonríe ante la felicidad de su hijo, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe entrando por ella un apuesto rubio.

-Nada, que no hay manera… estábamos a punto y sus padres tienen que aparecer en ese momento, es que no puedo tener tan mala suerte, menos mal que mañana papa trabaja hasta tarde y podremos tener la casa para nosotros solos.- habla para si mismo el joven, pensando que esta solo en casa, pero cuando levanta la mirada se da cuenta de que toda su familia no solo le mira sino que ha escuchado todo lo que ha dicho y el pálido se adueña de su rostro.

-Reunión familiar, jeje… yo vuelvo luego.- intenta excusarse Yamato dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta por donde acaba de entrar.

-Yamato… ven aquí.- dice su padre con voz autoritaria.- tenemos que decirte algo.

Yamato al escuchar el tono serio de su padre cambia de actitud y no puede evitar pensar que algo malo ha sucedido por lo que con la más absoluta seriedad se dispone a escuchar lo que sus progenitores vayan a decirle.

-Veras Yamato….- comienza su madre.- van a operar a la abuela y yo tengo que irme a Francia con ella por lo que….

-¡¡Voy a vivir con vosotros!!.- interrumpe Takeru incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo el entusiasmo que siente.

-¿Aquí?.- pregunta extrañado el futuro astronauta.

-Si.- responde con entusiasmo su hermano menor.

-¿Con papa y yo?.- vuelve a preguntar más extrañado aún.

-Si.- responde el chico con la misma ilusión que antes.

-Pero eso es…. Tengo que anular mi cita de mañana, Sora me mata.- dice el joven para si mismo mientras se adentra en su habitación.

-No le ha hecho mucha ilusión, ¿no?.- pregunta confuso Patamon.

-Es que ahora mi hermano tiene otras cosas en la cabeza, es totalmente entendible.- se auto consuela Takeru que no puede evitar pensar que aunque vuelvan a vivir juntos él ya nunca más será la prioridad de su hermano.

Y así fueron pasando los días, Natsuko Takaishi tomo un avión hacia Paris y de ese modo Takeru y Yamato volvieron a vivir juntos diez años después y desde entonces ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

-¿Cuál es mi habitación?.- pregunta entusiasmado el joven Takaishi mientras sostiene una maleta en sus manos.

-¿Qué te crees que es esto el Buckingham Palace?, duermes o conmigo o con papa, ¡tu eliges!.- dice Yamato mientras ordena un poco el desastroso apartamento que comparte con su padre.

-Ten en cuenta que yo ronco y también me huelen los pies.- advierte el Sr. Ishida, que lo último que desea es compartir su estrecha cama con su hijo.

-Creo que dormiré con mi hermano.- dice el chico que empieza a considerar que la opción de irse a Francia con su madre no era tan mala como el pensaba.

Esa misma noche, mientras el Sr. Ishida estaba trabajando Yamato opto por dejar a su hermanito claras las normas de convivencia en casa de los Ishida.

-Bien Takeru, puesto que vamos a vivir juntos, hay ciertas cosas que tienes que saber… .- empieza el mayor de los Ishida.

-Claro, estoy dispuesto a colaborar en todo.- responde Takeru cuya emoción por volver a vivir con su hermano no le deja pensar con claridad.

-Así me gusta… lo primero que tienes que saber es que me gusta desayunar a las 9 en punto de la mañana, excepto festivos, ni se te ocurra despertarme a las 9 en festivos… tras el desayuno tomo un baño caliente, la temperatura debe estar a 25º exactos… la comida no debes preocuparte, como fuera de casa, pero en cuanto a la cena, me gusta cenar algo ligero pero sabroso… ¡ah!, se me olvidaba, tienes que ir todos los días al kiosco y traerme el último ejemplar de Rolling Stones, por ser tu primer día lo voy a dejar así, ya te iré dando más normas en los sucesivos días.

Takeru, que ha estado escuchando con la boca abierta esta desconocida faceta de su hermano no puede evitar hacer una pequeña protesta.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿te has vuelto loco?, ¡¡no voy a ser tu chacha!!

-Claro que lo serás hermanito.- dice el joven con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Se lo diré a papa.- intenta amenazar el pequeño Takaishi, pero lo que no sabe es que su hermano tiene respuestas para todo.

-¿A papa?, jajaja, como quieras pero tienes que saber que papa ni se enterara porque se pasa todo el día trabajando, he llegado a estar sin verle hasta tres días seguidos.

-Si, pero eso fue cuando los padres de Sora estaban de viaje y tu no saliste de casa de ella.- comenta Gabumon, que acaba de llegar del Digimundo.

-¡Gabumon!.- recrimina Yamato.- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas a casa sin permiso?, ahora tengo una cita así que lárgate.

El amigable digimon obedece a su compañero a regaña dientes, pero lo que no sabe es que a Takeru le ha dado una excelente idea.

-De acuerdo, entonces se lo diré a Sora.- dice el chico a sabiendas que solo la idea de Sora enfadada con el hace que su hermano tiemble de pánico, por lo que Ishida decide cambiar de actitud.

-Vale, era una broma.- se intenta excusar Ishida.- te libero de todos tus quehaceres si ahora te largas, que Sora esta a punto de venir.

Yamato empieza a empujar hacia la puerta a su audaz hermanito y al abrirla para echarle se encuentran con una presencia.

-¡Takeru!, ya estas instalado… ¿y tu hermano?, te tratara bien, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Sora, mientras dirige una amenazante mirada a su novio.

-Claro, que si Sora.- se apresura a decir Yamato.- mira ahora le estaba dando dinero para que se fuese al cine, jeje.

El joven músico saca la cartera y comienza a darle unos billetes a su hermanito, pero este no se conformara solo con eso.

-Claro hermano, me voy al cine…. Pero antes déjame decirte que a mi me gusta desayunar a las 8 y media de la mañana, y un desayuno fuerte que es la comida más importante del día.- dice Takeru con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Takeru… si te vas ahora no te mato.- amenaza entre dientes su hermano mayor.

-Creo que no echan ninguna película que valga la pena ver, mejor me quedare aquí.- dice el chico adentrándose de nuevo a la vivienda.

-¿Has dicho a las 8 y media, no?.- pregunta Yamato con una fingida sonrisa mientras vuelve a empujar a su hermano fuera, una vez fuera, cambia su expresión a una totalmente amenazante y le dice.- te preparare un desayuno genial, espero que te guste el… cianuro.

Tras ese comentario de su hermano el joven Takaishi no puede evitar preocuparse por su vida y vuelve a considerar la posibilidad de irse a Francia como muy buena.

Los días fueron pasando, poco a poco la convivencia fue mejorando, Takeru estaba aprendiendo hasta a cocinar bajo la paciente supervisión de su hermano mayor.

-¡¡Que no!!, que el huevo no se bate así… ¿pero que clase de inútil eres?.- grita furioso Yamato ante la desastrosa tortilla que su hermano estaba intentando cocinar.

-¡¡Que no!!, que el aceite no se calienta así… ¿pero que clase de inútil eres?.- grita furioso Yamato cuando su hermano intentaba calentar un poco de aceite en la sartén.

-¡¡Que no!!, que la lata no se abre así… ¿pero que clase de inútil eres?.- grita furioso Yamato, cuando su hermano intentaba beberse un refresco.

De esta forma, no sabemos si Takeru consiguió aprender a cocinar pero el chico no se daría por vencido y con ayuda o sin ayuda de su hermano, este intentaría convertirse en un autentico chef.

-¡¡¡Yamato!!!, ¡¡¡Yamato, ven!!!.- grita el pequeño Takaishi totalmente emocionado.

Yamato, que se estaba preparando para su inminente cita con su novia, al oír los gritos de su hermanito, la primera imagen que le viene a la cabeza es la de la cocina de su casa en llamas por lo que va corriendo al encuentro de su hermano y cuando entra en la cocina habría deseado que verdaderamente estuviese en llamas.

-¿Pero que es esto?.- grita Yamato al contemplar el desastroso estado en el que se encuentra su cocina.

-¡Lo he hecho yo solo!, ¿a que tiene buena pinta?.- dice Takeru completamente ilusionado mientras sujeta en la mano lo que parece una tortilla, que yo personalmente no me comería.

-¡¡Buena pinta!!, ¿pero es que no has visto como has dejado la cocina?, ¿se puede saber que clase de inútil eres?.- grita Yamato completamente histérico sin prestar la mas minima atención a la tortilla que tanto le ha costado hacer a su hermano.

Takeru al ver la reacción de su hermano mayor, empieza a mirar a su alrededor con cara de "¿que es lo que pasa?".

-Yamato, que exagerado eres, si esta como siempre.- dice el chico con naturalidad.

-¡¡¿Cómo siempre?!!, claro como he sido tan estúpido, si siempre tenemos el suelo lleno de cáscaras de huevos y… ¿harina?, ¿se puede saber para que has usado harina en una tortilla?.- pregunta el joven completamente extrañado.

-¿Tortilla?, hermano esto es un pastel.- dice el chico mientras le enseña su particular "pastel".- ¿y tu eres el que sabes cocinar?…. ¿pero que clase de inútil er….?

El joven Takaishi no puede ni terminar de burlarse de su hermano ya que en un momento siente las manos de Yamato alrededor de su cuello mientras le zarandea de arriba a abajo, y una vez más Takeru vuelve a acordarse del país del croissant. Sin duda alguna Takeru siempre va a tener una deuda de vida con su cuñada ya que gracias a su providencial llegada, su hermano dejo de estrangularle por el momento.

-Hola Yama, cariño…. ¿Ya estas listo?… ¡ah! Y lleva sabanas que yo no me fío de las que haya en ese maldito motel.- empieza Sora al entrar en la vivienda, luego se da cuenta de que su novio no esta solo en casa y el color rojo se adueña de su cara…- Hi Takeru!…. Lo de las sabanas… no te pienses que… (mira a la cocina y ve una excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema)… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-¡Hola Sora!,¿Quieres un pastel?.- pregunta Takaishi con una sonrisa mientras ofrece el experimento culinario que ha realizado.

-¡¡¡No!!!.- grita Yamato con brusquedad.- nosotros nos vamos… y tu limpia todo esto.

Pero el pequeño rubio tiene respuestas para todo y no esta dispuesto a tener que comerse el marrón de limpiar toda la cocina por lo que poniendo sonrisa de "niño adorable" intentara apelar al conocido instinto maternal de su cuñada.

-Sora…. Yamato no me enseña a cocinar bien… ¿quieres enseñarme tu?

-Claro que si Takeru.- dice la chica completamente emocionada, ya que de todos es conocido la predilección que siempre ha tenido Takenouchi por su hermanito postizo.

-He pensado que mañana ya limpiare yo todo esto…¡tu, descansa hermanito!.- se apresura a decir Yamato que no esta dispuesto a renunciar a la habitación que ya tiene pagada en el motel más cutre de Odaiba mientras asesina a su hermano con la mirada y este le corresponde con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Venga vámonos ya…- dice el portador de la amistad mientras empuja a su novia hacia la puerta.- y por cierto… ¿has traído lo que te dije?

-¿El que?.- pregunta Takeru, que esta poniendo la oreja en la "intima" conversación de sus hermanos.

-Si Yamato… aunque aún no se para que quieres que lleve mi uniforme de tenis.- se pregunta la pelirroja extrañada.

-Es porque q uiere hacer una cosa que vio el otro día en una película.- comenta Gabumon mientras se acerca a ellos con una película en las manos.

-¡¡Gabumon!!, voy a acabar tirando el ordenador al wc y a ver si desde ahí te hace tanta ilusión venir tanto.- amenaza Yamato completamente furioso.

-A ver….- dice la chica mientra toma la película en sus manos.- ¿"Machácame el punto G"?

-Si es… es, una nueva versión de "Match point"…. más adulta.- intenta explicar Yamato completamente nervioso.

-De los creadores de "Quiero cepillarme a Beckham" (versión "adulta" de "Quiero ser como Beckham")… con la colaboración especial de "Scarlet Locomoylochupotodo"…- lee la chica confusa.- Yamato… ¡esto es una peli x!

-¿A ver?.- dice Takeru, que esta en edad de aprender cosas nuevas mientra intenta arrebatar la película de las manos de Sora.

-¡Tu a la cama, niño!.- gritan al unísono Sora y Yamato.

-Vale pero déjame la peli, para que pueda dormir .- murmura el pequeño Takaishi.

Sora que esta completamente furiosa por las intenciones de su novio empieza a hablar para si misma (lo poco que se le puede entender son insultos dirigidos a su novio) mientras se dirige a la puerta, seguida de Yamato, que no esta dispuesto a perder esa dichosa habitación de motel.

-¡¡Espera Sora!!, ya veras como te gusta… ¡¡¡Espera!!.- grita Yamato mientras sigue los pasos de su novia, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se vuelve hacia su hermano y digimon y con una mirada de "como esta noche me quede a dos velas, vais a saber lo que es Yamato furioso", grita.- ¡¡Y vosotros recoged todo esto, quiero verme reflejado en el suelo, ¿lo habéis oído?!!

Takeru, que una vez mas teme por su integridad física se apresura a asentir con la cabeza en cambio Gabumon, con la ventaja que le da eso de poder transformarse en un gran lobo metálico aún se atreve a protestar.

-¡Espera Yamato!, ¡no te vayas!, quédate aquí y toca la armónica como antes.- grita Gabumon con cierto tono de melancolía, pero su compañero no puede oírle ya que hace rato que ha abandonado la casa. De esa forma Takeru tuvo que recoger todos sus destrozos pero lo que mas le afectaba era el hecho de que…

-¡Mierda!, y encima se han llevado la película.- dice Takeru con tristeza mientras mete las cazuelas sucias en la bolsa de la basura.

-Takeru, yo se donde hay más.- dice Gabumon haciendo que Takeru se ilusione a más no poder.

-¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?.- empieza el joven Takaishi mientras se da cuenta que si lava las cazuelas tal vez se puedan reutilizar, de tal forma que igual no hace falta que las tire a la basura.

-Te lo diré… pero tienes que hacer algo por mi.- empieza el digimon, Takeru le mira expectante.- tienes que tocar la armónica, como lo hacia antes Yamato.

-¡Pero yo no se tocar la armónica!.- protesta el chico, mientras maldice el hecho de que todo el talento musical en su familia se lo llevase su hermano.

-Bueno esta bien… pero… ¿puedo llamarte Yamato?.- pregunta el amigable digimon en un intento desesperado por recuperar, aunque solo sea una copia, el compañero que una vez tuvo y ahora tanto le ignora.

Y de esa forma Takeru y Gabumon pasaron una entretenida noche limpiando toda la casa, hasta que en un descuido de Takaishi, el digimon se volvió al Digimundo dejando al pobre rubio con todo el marrón y con ganas de poner en práctica el plan de su hermano de tirar el ordenador al wc. Mientras, Yamato y Sora pasaban una apasionada noche en un motel donde suelen realizarse habituales intercambios entre traficantes, hasta que empezó un preocupante tiroteo y tuvieron que salir para salvar su vida, por lo que una noche más se quedaron con las ganas.

Tras esa desastrosa noche, Sora le dio un ultimátum a su novio respecto a lo de hacerlo en moteles de mala muerte, por lo que Ishida, aunque al tener a su hermanito bajo el mismo techo se le hacia más difícil poder encontrar momentos a solas con su chica, intentaba que esta se sintiese cómoda en su hogar para poder conseguir intimar con ella.

-Yamato, no me siento cómoda con esta situación.- intenta decir la joven pelirroja, que se encuentra tumbada en la cama de su novio mientras este le besa por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay de malo?.- pregunta el chico extrañado ante los apuros de su novia.

-Pues que… - intenta decir la joven pero no puede ni terminar porque la puerta se ha abierto delante de sus narices.

-Tranquilos, no miro.- dice el joven Takeru tapándose los ojos con la mano.- solo he venido a buscar mi libro de ciencias.

El joven Takaishi empieza a palpar con la mano que tiene libre, mientras va tropezándose con todo lo que hay por el camino, hasta que cae en la cama que comparte con su hermano y que en este momento esta ocupada por Sora.

-Takeru, tranquilo puedes mirar, no estamos haciendo nada raro.- dice la chica completamente avergonzada al sentir como su cuñado cae encima suya.

-¡Oh!, vale, Sora que guapa estas.- dice el chico al abrir los ojos y toparse con la cara de Takenouchi.

-¿Buscabas esto, no?.- pregunta Yamato mientras sostiene el libro de ciencias en su mano y mira a su hermano con cara de "como no te levantes de encima de mi novia, vas a salir por la ventana".

-Si, muchas gracias, yo ya me voy… vosotros seguir con lo vuestro ¿eh?, no os cortéis.- dice el chico con una sonrisa mientras recoge el libro que su hermano le tiende y sale de la habitación.

-Ha esto me refería..- dice Takenouchi frustrada, mientras se adecenta la ropa y se levanta de la cama.

-¿Qué?, no te preocupes por mi hermano, ya ha entrado a por el bolígrafo, el rotulador, el libro de mates, ingles y ciencias, no creo que le quede nada más… seguro que ya no nos interrumpe.- asegura Yamato mientras toma las manos de su novia y tira de ella para que se vuelva a sentar en la cama.

-Yamato, no voy a hacerlo con tu hermano en la habitación de al lado.- dice con contundencia la pelirroja, mientras intenta inútilmente que su novio la deje de besar.

-No te preocupes, ahora le pongo el videojuego de Naruto y ya veras como no se entera de nada.- dice el joven Ishida empezando a levantar la camiseta de su chica.

-¡Que no!.- grita la portadora del amor levantándose de la cama y estirándose de nuevo la camiseta.- ¡maldita sea Yamato! no puedo hacerlo si hay alguien más en casa.

-¡Mierda Sora!, ¿y que pasara cuando tengamos hijos?, ¿se acabara nuestra vida sexual?.- pregunta el joven empezando a perder los nervios.

-Eso ya lo veremos cuando llegue.- responde asustada la chica, puesto que no tiene ninguna intención de ser madre por el momento.

-Si llega, porque a este paso…- susurra para si mismo Yamato mientras se deja caer en la cama.

Pero ese comentario ha llegado perfectamente al oído de su novia y empezando a enfurecerse pregunta al chico.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

-No he querido decir nada.- intenta excusarse el joven, que ve como inevitable el inminente enfado de su novia.

-¿Tienes alguna queja sobre nuestros encuentros amorosos?.- pregunta la chica intentando mantener su correcto vocabulario en un momento como este.

-No he dicho eso.- dice Yamato en un intento porque la discusión no llegue a mas.

-Yamato, se sincero ¿no estas conforme con nuestros encuentros?.- pregunta Sora intentando sonar amable.

Pero el joven Ishida que ha intentando mantener la compostura durante todo el rato no puede más y finalmente pierde la paciencia.

-¡Pues no!, ya esta ya lo he dicho… porque tu nunca quieres hacerlo, siempre estas poniendo estúpidas excusas como (imitando la voz de Sora), mis padres están a punto de llegar, tu hermano esta en la habitación de al lado, en este motel hay un muerto debajo de la cama, en este descampado hay un pervertido grabándonos con una cámara de video, estamos en el velatorio de mi abuelo… ¡joder Sora!, si teníamos más acción cuando teníamos quince años y eso que ni siquiera te metía mano.

La chica que ha escuchado estupefacta todo lo que su novio le ha dicho no puede evitar perder los nervios y en un momento le deja las cosas muy claras al joven músico.

-Vaya, pensaba que estaba con mi encantador novio, pero parece que estoy con un orangután en celo… Yamato cuando las hormonas te den un descanso llámame y ahora vete a darte una ducha bien fría porque desde hoy si que vas a saber lo que es hacerlo poco… o mas bien ¡¡NADA!!

Con estas fulminantes palabras la joven Takenouchi abandona la vivienda de los Ishida dejando a un Yamato completamente desconcertado y "necesitado de amor".

-Hermano, desde el salón se oye todo y sinceramente creo que habría sido menos traumático para mi escuchar gemidos y jadeos.- explica Takeru en un vago intento por animar a su hermano mayor, pero este no lo ve así y se lo deja bien claro.

-Tu si que necesitas una ducha bien fría.

Tras esa desagradable discusión, los días fueron pasando muy despacio, sobre todo para Yamato puesto que Sora seguía con su política de puertas cerradas, pero no hay que olvidar que la pelirroja también tiene necesidades hormonales y esto unido al encanto natural de su novio hizo que finalmente le perdonara y vuelvan a intentar encontrar ese momento intimo.

-¿Estas seguro de que estamos solos?.- pregunta con desconfianza la portadora del amor, mientras deja que su novio la recueste en la cama.

-Si, no te preocupes cariño, mi padre va a estar trabajando hasta tarde y Takeru ha dicho que iba a estudiar con Hikari y Daisuke, así que tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros solos.- dice dulcemente el joven mientras besa con delicadeza el cuello de su chica.

-De acuerdo.- asiente la joven que ya empieza a dejarse llevar por las caricias del rubio, hasta que un ruido hace que vuelva a estar alerta.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿El que?.- pregunta Yamato sin dejar de pasar sus labios por el cuerpo de su novia.

-¡Yamato ha entrado alguien en casa!.- dice alarmada la chica, mientras pega un suave empujón a su novio y se levanta de la cama.

-Pero eso es imposible.- dice Yamato empezando a desesperarse.

Pero en ese momento Yamato si que escucha una voz y es una voz demasiado familiar de modo que completamente furioso se levanta y sale de la habitación.

-Hola hermano.- saluda Takeru con una sonrisa.

-¿Yamato-san que tal?.- pregunta amablemente Hikari.

-¿Nos preparas algo para merendar?.- pide Daisuke mientras se acomoda en una silla de la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que habías quedado para estudiar?.- pregunta el rubio a su hermano ignorando por completo a sus acompañantes.

-Si claro, pero vamos a estudiar aquí, no te molesta ¿verdad?.- pregunta Takeru con la más absoluta inocencia.

Yamato que en estos momentos desea estrangular a su hermanito, esta apunto de recriminarle pero una dulce voz hace que se detenga.

-Claro que no le importa, ¿verdad Yamato?.- dice Sora acercándose con una sonrisa.

El joven músico que no esta dispuesto a que su novia vuelva a enfadarse con el, asiente con una fingida sonrisa y con ayuda de esta saca algo de comida para que los jóvenes estudiantes puedan merendar, hasta que aprovechando que Daisuke se tiene que ir al baño, Yamato decide hablar claro con su hermano.

-Escucha Takeru, tengo una idea, la casa de mama esta vacía así que ¿Por qué no pasas del plasta de Motomiya y te vas con tu novia a estudiar a solas?.- propone Yamato guiñándole un ojo con complicidad a su hermanito.

-Nosotros no… no ¡no somos novios!.- se apresura a desmentir la joven Yagami.

-¡Oh!, míralos que monos.- dice Sora mientras observa a la joven pareja con ternura y dirigiéndose a su novio le pregunta.- ¿te acuerdas cuando tu y yo empezamos?, éramos igual de tímidos.

Yamato asiente como diciendo, no quiero recordar esa etapa de mi vida y prosigue con su plan para deshacerse de Takeru.

-Bueno, es igual… lo que seáis, el caso es que ¿no te parece mejor idea pasar la tarde a solas con Hikari, que con Daisuke, Sora y yo?

-Hermano, pero es que no puedo… yo le prometí a mama que no iría a casa que me quedaría aquí con papa y contigo.- responde Takeru completamente ruborizado por la idea de estar a solas con Hikari.

-¡Mierda Takeru!, eres un adolescente, compórtate como tal, en estos momentos mama se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no tiene porque enterarse.- dice Yamato empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Lo siento Yamato, pero no, seguro que se enteraría y me quitaría la paga.- vuelve a decir con convencimiento Takeru.

Yamato ha perdido por completo la paciencia y esta a punto de empezar a gritar no solo contra su hermano, sino también contra Hikari, Daisuke y todo el que se cruce por su camino hasta que nuevamente la voz de Sora hace que se tranquilice.

-Yamato, no obligues a tu hermano a desobedecer a tu madre, si la casa tiene que estar vacía… pues que este VACIA.- dice con gran sutileza Takenouchi mientras hace extrañas señas a Yamato.

-¡¡¡Pero es que es tonto!!!… a ver sino quien desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta, parce mentira que sea mi hermano.- sigue gritando Yamato cuya desesperación no le permite captar las indirectas de su novia.

-Yamato, cariño, ¿Por qué no salimos a tomar el aire y a ver si espabilas un poco?.- dice la muchacha agarrando la mano de Yamato y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.

-Pero Sora ¿Cómo voy a dejar a esos tres inútiles solos en mi casa?.- protesta el joven ante la desesperación de su novia.

-¡Yamato vámonos!…- ordena la portadora del amor entre dientes haciendo que al joven Ishida no le quede más remedio que salir con su novia.

Al salir Sora y Yamato de la vivienda dos jóvenes quedaron completamente rojos por culpa de los comentarios que el mayor de los Ishida había realizado y la joven Hikari decidió pedir explicaciones a su amigo Takeru.

-Takeru, ¿se lo has contado a alguien?

-Claro que no.- se apresura a desmentir el portador de la esperanza.

-Porque ya sabes que como mi hermano se entere de lo muestro perderá por completo los nervios.- dice la chica un tanto intranquila.

-Lo se, no te preocupes.- le consuela tiernamente Takeru, mientras acaricia suavemente el rostro de su novia.- aunque debemos tener cuidado, si mi hermano se ha dado cuenta cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de que?.- pregunta un chico con unas googles en la cabeza, mientras se acerca a sus amigos.- ¡ah!, por cierto, no entréis al baño en un buen rato.

-Gracias por la información Daisuke.- dice Takeru con cara de asco.

Los jóvenes prosiguen estudiando, o haciendo como si estudian, hasta que aprovechando una nueva cabezada de Daisuke la joven Yagami propone un plan mejor a su novio.

-Takeru, he pensado en lo que ha dicho tu hermano… lo de que la casa de tu madre esta vacía y…- empieza la chica esperando que su novio sepa a donde quiere ir a parar.

-Si, tu también lo has pensado, ¿verdad?.- continua el chico entusiasmado, Hikari le sonríe y Takeru continua.- … ¡¡Haremos una gran fiesta!!

-¿Fiesta?.- pregunta extrañada la joven.

-¡¡Fiesta!!.- dice Daisuke como si habrían dicho las palabras mágicas para que despertase de su letargo.

-¡¡Si!!, y no será una simple fiesta será la gran fiesta…. En la enciclopedia cuando busquen la palabra fiesta aparecerá esta, Hikari llama a Miyako, nos tiene que proporcionar comida y bebida en abundancia, yo avisare a los demás y a los digimons y tu Daisuke…

-¡¡Yo me ocupo de los globos y los payasos!!.- grita Daisuke completamente entusiasmado.

-¡¡Payasos no!!.- gritan al unísono los pequeños Hikari y Takeru, como si hubiesen recordado un hecho bastante desagradable de su infancia. (¿os acordáis de Piedmon, no?)

-Vale, payasos no.- dice el joven Motomiya extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos.- ¿pero que clase de fiesta va a ser si no hay payasos?

-Esto… Daisuke va a ser una fiesta de adolescentes, creo que podemos prescindir de los payasos.- intenta razonar Takeru sonando lo mas adulto posible.

-¿Y de los globos?.- pregunta Daisuke empezando a desanimarse.

-Daisuke, fiesta-adulta….- dice Takeru en un intento de que su amigo deje atrás la infancia.- por cierto que no se te olvide traer la piscina de bolas que te regalaron en tu cumpleaños……

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí el primer capitulo que se que ha despertado varias dudas e incógnitas como… **¿Qué pasara en la fiesta de Takeru?, ¿aparecerá en las enciclopedias como es su propósito?, ¿Daisuke estará dispuesto a prescindir de los globos?, ¿Sora y Yamato conseguirán encontrar ese momento íntimo?, ¿se acabara su vida sexual cuando sean padres?, ¿a que clase de lugares lleva Yamato a Sora para sus encuentros?, ¿Qué quería hacer exactamente Yamato con el uniforme de tenis de su novia?, ¿desde cuando Takeru y Hikari son novios?, ¿Por qué lo mantienen en secreto?, ¿Qué pensara Hikari cuando se entere de la afición de su novio por ciertas películas adultas?, ¿Qué tal estaba el particular "pastel" de Takeru?, ¿habrá aprendido Takeru a hacer una tortilla sin tener que gastar tres docenas de huevos?, ¿y a tocar la armónica?, ¿Qué hay que hacer mal para no saber abrir una lata de refresco?, vista la incompetencia de su novio en la cocina ¿aprenderá Hikari a cocinar para que sus futuros hijos no mueran de desnutrición?, ¿acabara Yamato por tirar su ordenador al wc para no tener que aguantar más interrupciones de su digimon?, ¿sobrevivirá Takeru a los desayunos de su hermano?, ¿accederá a ser su chacha?, ¿Qué pensara Hiroaki cuando vea que por no fregar las cazuelas, Takeru las tiro a la basura?….**

Todas estas dudas se intentaran solucionar en el siguiente capítulo… ¡¡¡sigan leyendo!!!


	2. Fiesta al estilo Takeru I

**Fiesta al estilo Takeru (primera parte):**

Y de esa manera es como el pequeño Takaishi, acompañado de sus amigos empezaron a organizar la fiesta del siglo, pero había dos personas que estaban completamente ajenas a todo lo que se les venía encima.

-Yamato no se si me siento cómoda haciendo esto.- dice una joven, que ya ha perdido la camiseta debido a la incontrolable pasión de su novio.

-Si tienes razón, en el sofá es muy incomodo, vamos a la habitación de mi hermano.- contesta el joven rubio mientras guía a su novia hasta el cuarto de su hermano menor.

-Yamato, no me refería a eso, digo que igual no es buena idea hacerlo aquí.- intenta explicar Sora mientras se deja caer en la cama de su cuñado.

-Pero si fue idea tuya… y por cierto muy buena.- dice el chico dejándose caer encima de su novia.

-Lo se… ¿pero hacerlo en la cama de Takeru? me siento incomoda.- intenta explicar la muchacha.

-Tienes razón.- dice Yamato levantándose.- en la cama de mi madre estaremos más cómodos es más grande y seguro que esta más limpia.

-¡Yamato, no voy a hacerlo en la cama de mi suegra, sería como hacerlo en la cama de mis padres!.- grita la chica totalmente horrorizada por la idea.

-Vale, como quieras, si quieres volvemos a ese motel donde te ofrecieron dinero por "servicios".- comenta Yamato empezando a perder los nervios, una vez mas.

-Creo, que la cama de Takeru es bastante cómoda.- accede la chica que lo último que quiere es recordar esa desastrosa noche en el motel.

-Ya te decía yo.- dice Yamato con una sonrisa triunfal mientras vuelve a acomodarse encima de su chica.- además aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte, no va a venir nadie, no tenemos que estar con miedo por si aparecen tus padres, ni hermanos que nos interrumpan, ni amigos plastas que nos molesten, ni redadas policiales en medio de la noche, estamos tu y yo solos.

El apasionado músico prosigue deleitando a su novia con dulces besos por todo su cuerpo, mientras muy sutilmente empieza a bajarle el tirante del sujetador hasta que unas palabras de ella hace que el chico se detenga de inmediato.

-¡Taichi!.- dice la chica sorprendida.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?.- pregunta Yamato, deseando que lo que su novia haya dicho sea una especie de estornudo o algo así.

-¡Taichi!.- repite la chica más alarmada aún.

-¿Y encima lo repites?, ¿pero se puede saber en quien estas pensando?.- empieza a gritar Yamato, no pudiendo controlar su furia.

Pero Sora no esta dispuesta a darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a su novio, de modo que pasando por completo de los gritos de este se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta una pequeña rendija.

-¡Mierda!, ¡si están todos!.- dice la chica cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Yamato ni se entera de lo que pasa fuera de la habitación y sigue gritando incoherencias a su novia.

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto… ¡hemos terminado!.- dice el joven rubio, que no puede reprimir que unas lagrimas resbalen por su rostro.

-¿De que estas hablando Yamato?.- pregunta la joven que no ha prestado ninguna atención a los gritos de su novio, ya que esta demasiado preocupada en como salir de ahí, sin que todos sus amigos se den cuenta.- están ahí todos los digielegidos y los digimon, así que no es momento para decir tonterías.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Yamato empezando a ser consciente de lo que pasa.- entonces cuando has dicho Taichi es porque lo habías oído, no porque pensases en él.

-Pues claro… ¿por quien me tomas?.- pregunta la chica totalmente incrédula por las dudas de su novio.

-Sora… - susurra el joven con una sonrisa mientras abraza con fuerza a su novia.

La chica se sorprende por la actitud de su chico pero le devuelve gustosa el abrazo y muy dulcemente le hace saber cual es la situación.

-Yamato, cariño sabes que solo te quiero a ti… pero ahora no hay tiempo para esto… ¡¡tenemos que salir de aquí!!.- grita la joven empezando a perder los nervios.

-Vale, pues salgamos, no pasa nada.- dice el chico con tranquilidad.

-Yamato, no voy a salir así, mi camiseta esta en el sofá ¿recuerdas? Y eso que te tengo dicho que me desnudes siempre en el dormitorio, ¡¡pero no!!, tu nunca puedes esperar.- recrimina la chica empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Vale tranquila, voy a recogerla.

Yamato abre tímidamente la puerta y cuando va a salir es testigo de algo que se quedara grabado en su retina para siempre.

-¡Eh!, Takeru, que camiseta más bonita tiene tu madre.- dice Daisuke mientras contempla la desaparecida camiseta de Sora.- ¿puedo probármela?

-Claro.- contesta Taichi, como si tuviese autoridad para hacerlo.

Takeru dándose la vuelta para no contemplar ese espectáculo va murmurando:

-No recuerdo que mi madre tenga una camiseta así… aunque esa camiseta me suena mucho, como si la hubiese visto hoy… pero ¿Dónde?

-Vale olvida tu camiseta.- dice Yamato cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Quién la tiene?.- pregunta temerosa Sora.

-No quieras saberlo.- contesta el joven mientras se acerca a consolar a su novia.- y… ya que vamos a estar encerrados aquí… ¿Qué te parece si…?

El chico empieza a besar tímidamente a su novia, para haber si cuela, pero la mirada amenazante que le dirige Sora hace que pare de inmediato.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, la fiesta que ha organizado Takeru ya esta completamente en marcha.

-Una fiesta genial Takeru… aunque pensé que no traerías alcohol, de hecho la mayoría de los que estáis aquí sois muy jóvenes, no deberíais beber.- comenta Jyou Kido acompañado de su novia Momoe Inoue.

-Nosotros en cambio si que podemos, ¿verdad cariño?.- pregunta Momoe mientras ofrece a su novio un vaso, este lo acepta con una sonrisa.

-¿Alcohol?.- se pregunta Takeru extrañado.- pero si yo no he traído alcohol.

Takeru, que ahora empieza a comprender los extraños comportamientos que están teniendo sus amigos se dirige alarmado hacia el lugar de las bebidas y cuando ve lo que ha pasado entra en estado de shock.

-Pero ¡que es esto!, ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?

-Hey Takeru, dijiste fiesta adulta, así que pensé en ponerle un poco de alegría a las bebidas y cogí esas botellas de vino que había en el armario.- comenta Daisuke como si hubiese tenido la idea del siglo.

-¡¡Pero que has hecho!!, ¡ese vino vale más que tu! Es importado de Francia, mi madre lo guarda para ocasiones especiales.- grita Takeru, que definitivamente desearía haberse ido a Francia con su madre.

-Pues tamp..o..co… es pa…ra, ta…nto, esto…del …vi hip…no.- intenta decir V-mon mientras se tambalea de un lado a otro.

-¡Les habéis dado también a los digimons!.- grita el joven Takaishi completamente histérico.

-¡Alegría Takeru, que es Navidad!.- dice Agumon con un vaso en la mano.

-¡Pero si estamos en verano!.- grita Takeru que esta a punto de perder por completo los nervios.

De ese modo la fiesta de Takeru, si que se convirtió en algo que nadie olvidara jamás, por lo menos hasta que les dure la resaca. El pobre Takaishi no sabía lo que hacer, puesto que prácticamente todos sus amigos estaban bebidos, de esa forma, cuando los digimons empezaron a hacer concurso de haber que ataque es el más poderoso, Natsuko Takaishi se despidió de la vajilla que su abuela le dio como regalo de bodas, y Takeru se despidió de su paga por una buena temporada.

-Yamato, no aguanto más necesito ir al baño.- suplica Sora, aún encerrada en la habitación de su cuñado.

-Pues salimos de una vez, la fiesta no tiene pintas de que acabe pronto, no nos vamos a pasar todo el día aquí.- propone Yamato ya completamente desesperado.

-Yamato… ¡como voy a salir con estas pintas!

-Pues ponte algo de mi hermano, seguro que hay algo que te sirva.

El joven Ishida empieza a rebuscar entre la ropa de su hermano y con gran entusiasmo le lanza una camiseta a su novia, esta se la pone sin ni siquiera mirarla y una vez puesta le dice a su chico extrañada.

-Yamato… esta es su camiseta del equipo de Basket.

-Si… y te queda muy sexy… creo que se me están empezando a ocurrir ideas de otra peli que vi….- dice el chico mientra abraza seductoramente a su chica.

-¡Yamato!

-Si vale, vámonos… míralo así primero futbolista, luego tenista y ahora baloncestista.- comenta el joven con una sonrisa, pero de nuevo la mirada de su novia hace que se le borre la sonrisa del rostro.

Los chicos salen de la habitación y sin decir nada y con total naturalidad pasan por el salón donde esta la brutal fiesta en dirección a la puerta de salida, ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes pero cuando están apunto de salir una voz hace que se detengan.

-¡Yamato!.- dice Gabumon, que también ha tomado algún vino de más.

-Hola Gabu, bueno que te diviertas.- contesta el joven sin hacer el menor caso a su socio.

-Espera hermano, tienes que ayudarme… están destrozando la casa.- suplica Takeru intentando evitar que su hermano se vaya.

-Si Takeru, que te diviertas tu también.- dice el chico mientras sigue los pasos de su novia.

-Pero hermano… ¡al menos dile a Sora que esa camiseta la necesito para el partido de mañana!.- grita Takeru totalmente frustrado por todo el marrón que se le viene encima.

-Creo… que ya se de quien era la camiseta que llevo puesta.- intenta articular Daisuke acercándose a su amigo.

-¿Sabes?, creo que esos dos te estaban haciendo tío.- dice Taichi con una sonrisa, luego reflexiona sobre lo que ha dicho y añade.- para que yo haya dicho eso creo que he bebido demasiado.

-Si, y no digas tanto que igual tu también pronto eres tío.- comenta Patamon, que volaba por ahí.

-Si… jeje… ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!… ¡Hikari!.- grita completamente furioso Yagami mientras busca a su hermana con la mirada.

-Takeru, no aguanto más tenemos que hacer publico lo nuestro.- dice una ebria Hikari mientras se abalanza su novio.

-¡Oh, no!, ¿Hikari tu también?.- pregunta el pequeño con desesperación al ver que su novia también esta bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Takeru, quiero poder salir contigo como una pareja normal… y me da igual lo que diga mi hermano.- dice la joven empezando a llorar en el hombro de su amado.

-Hikari, ahora no es el momento ¿de acuerdo?.- dice Takeru dulcemente mientras sienta a su novia en el sofá.- si después de esta fiesta aún sigo con vida lo diremos y… (Takeru alza la vista)… ¡¡¡Wormon bájate ahora mismo de ahí, esas son las cenizas de mi tatarabuela!!!

Pero Wormon, que esta emulando al auténtico Spiderman, no atiende a razones y en un momento los antepasados de la familia Takaishi ya están esparcidos por el suelo.

-Voy a decírselo, no puedo más ¡¡tengo que decirle que le amo!!.- grita una entusiasmada Miyako mientras pega otro trago a su bebida.

-Pero Miyako, ¿no preferirías decírselo en otro momento?, en el que luego puedas acordarte.- intenta razonar Hawkmon, uno de los pocos que siguen sobrios en esa magnífica fiesta.

-¡Ni hablar!, por primera vez en mi vida me siento capaz de decírselo, si espero a mañana, otra vez me entrara el pánico, además así si me rechaza no me acordare.- argumenta Miyako mientras se dirige con decisión a su objetivo.

Pero lo que no sabe Miyako es que el chico que le gusta, también ha bebido un poquito de más y dejando atrás su timidez se acerca hasta ella y le dice:

-Te amo

-¿Qué?.- pregunta completamente desconcertada la joven Ioue.

-Pues eso, que me gustas, que te quiero, que te amo… nunca me había atrevido a decírtelo pero ahora me siento capaz de hacerlo, supongo que será por el poder deshinibitorio del vino, pero no me importa… porque lo siento de verdad, a pesar de que eres una chica completamente extravagante, loca y chillona, siempre me he sentido feliz a tu lado y me gustaría poder hacer que tu también te sintieses igual de feliz, de modo que ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- pregunta Ken sin tomar ni siquiera aliento.

Miyako se ha quedado completamente sin palabras, era lo que había deseado escuchar desde que conoció a Ken y sin pensarlo dos veces la joven besa apasionadamente los labios de Ichijouji. Tras ese contacto el joven Ichijouji pregunta con timidez a Miyako.

-Eso… ¿es un si?

Miyako opta por no responderle con palabras sino con actos y en un momento los dos enamorados vuelven a estar besándose con pasión.

-La vida es una mierda… un día eres su mejor amigo, y al día siguiente solo eres un estorbo para él… ¡con todo lo que yo he hecho por el!, ¡le saque de esa maldita cueva!, ¡luche contra WarGreymon sólo porque el me lo pidió!, y cuando quería estar solo yo permanecí con él… ¿y como me lo paga?… dejándome completamente de lado… ya ni siquiera toca la armónica para mi, dice que esa canción que tanto me gustaba es triste y melancólica y que ahora prefiere tocar cosas alegres… pero es que… ¡¡a mi me gustaba!!.- cuenta Gabumon que por lo visto le ha entrado la borrachera melancólica.

Armadillomon, que era la víctima en la que se estaba desahogando Gabumon se ha quedado profundamente dormido y al ser consciente de esto el digimon lobo esta apunto de empezar un terrible ataque de furia, pero una voz hace que se calme.

-Gabumon, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Bi.. Bi… Biyomon, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensaba que estabas en casa de Sora.- pregunta el digimon con cierto sonrojo al ser consciente de que Biyomon ha presenciado todos sus lamentos.

-Lo estaba… pero como los papas de Sora tampoco estaban cuando Sora y Yamato llegaron a casa me echaron para estar solos… me dijeron que aquí había una fiesta.- explica la digimon rosácea con tristeza.

-De modo que Sora también lo hace…

-¿El que?

-Dejarte de lado. ¡Con todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos!.- protesta Gabumon.

-Creo que no hay que darle tanta importancia, están en una etapa nueva de sus vidas… se llama adolescencia y por lo que me han contado, los humanos se vuelven muy raros, pero se les pasara… dentro de unos años.- intenta consolar inútilmente Biyomon a su amigo.

-Le echo de menos… ¿crees que alguna vez volverá a ser como antes?, ¿Cómo cuando eran niños?.- pregunta Gabumon con melancolía.

-No lo se, aunque me gusta que Sora este con Yamato… se le ve feliz.- dice la digimon del amor con una sonrisa.

-Si a Yamato también, creo que Sora es la responsable de que Yamato cambiase su carácter frío y distante, ahora es mucho más cariñoso y expresivo.- comenta Gabumon con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, debemos estar felices por ellos y si ahora quieren estar solos debemos respetarlo… pero no te preocupes Gabumon yo me encargare de que tu no estés solo, podemos hacernos compañía mutuamente… si quieres.- pregunta con timidez la cariñosa digimon.

-Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- responde Gabumon mientras se abraza a su compañera.

Daisuke, que ha sido testigo de esa demostración de amor digital, no puede evitar hacerse unas interesantes preguntas sobre los sentimientos de las digimons y por ello se dirige al chico que más sabe de digimons en esa fiesta y que durante todo el rato no ha despegado la cabeza de su laptop.

-¡¡Koushiro-san!!.- grita Daisuke, este hace como si no le ha escuchado y continua con su labor.

-Koushiro, tengo una duda sobre digimons…

-Si..- responde el genio de los ordenadores sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Los digimons pueden mantener sexo?

-¿Has estado mirando en mi carpeta titulada proyecto H?.- pregunta el chico furioso mientras se abalanza a Motomiya y le sujeta por la camisa.

-Yo.. Yo… no, ¡tengo que irme!.- grita el joven intentando escapar de ahí desesperadamente.

-No deberías asustar al pobre chico.- dice Taichi, mientras se acerca a su amigo y le ofrece un vaso.

-Si igual me he pasado un poco, ya me disculpare luego.- responde Koushiro recogiendo el vaso que le ofrece su amigo.

-¿Donde esta Tentomon?.- pregunta el moreno en un intento de iniciar una conversación con su amigo.

-Se ha ido a jugar al cuarto de baño… creo que con Gomamon.- contesta el chico mientra teclea a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué no dejas eso y te diviertes?.- pregunta Yagami mientras se asoma a la pantalla del laptop.

-Para mi esto es divertido.- se defiende el pelirrojo, mientras tapa como puede la pantalla.

-¿Ah si?, y si estuviese aquí cierta castaña, que le gusta mucho el estilo de vaquerita… ¿seguirías divirtiéndote de esta forma?.- pregunta Taichi con ironía.

-¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Qué estoy enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa?, ¿y por que iba ha estarlo?.- empieza Koushiro completamente alterado.- ¿Por qué cada día pienso en ella?, ¿Por qué no puedo dormir pensando en que ella esta con ese niño elegido de segunda mano?, ¿Por qué tiraría a la basura mi laptop si ella me lo pidiese?, ¿Por qué no me importaría no poder seguir estudiando el digimundo si ha cambio ella me diese un beso?

-Yo lo decía porque el otro día vi en tu cuaderno Koushiro corazoncito Mimi, pero todo eso que has dicho también son buenas razones.- dice el portador del valor un tanto asustado por la reacción de su amigo.

-Olvida todo lo que he dicho, nunca pasará.- se lamenta Izumi completamente abatido.

-Vamos, anímate, no vas a conseguir nada lamentándote, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.- intenta animar Taichi con cierta melancolía.

-Lo dice el chico que deja que el amor de su vida este ahora mismo en la cama con su mejor amigo.- susurra Koushiro, sin ser consciente de lo que dice, ya que de nuevo ha vuelto a pegar los ojos a su laptop.

Pero el moreno ha escuchado perfectamente a su amigo y debido a las copas demás que lleva encima, no puede evitar retener su furia y agarra violentamente a Koushiro.

-¿Qué has dicho, cabrón?

-Vale, relajaos chicos.- intenta poner paz Daisuke, mientras sujeta a Taichi por detrás.

-Si, Tai…chi, p..ara, n…o val..e la pe..na hip, paga…la con Takeru… que el que es…ta ahora… con tu her…mana hip….. .- intenta articular V-mon, que de un momento a otro va caer rodando al suelo.

-¡Alegría que es Navidad!.- dice Agumon, con un espumillón alrededor del cuello, que no sabemos de donde lo ha sacado.

-Lo siento Taichi, no quería decir eso.- se disculpa el pelirrojo intentando que su amigo le suelte.

Yagami, por fin se relaja y suelta a su amigo.

-No, yo lo siento, no debería ponerme así… además yo ya he superado lo de Sora… .- se auto consuela Taichi.

-Es verdad, Taichi ha madurado mucho… y es feliz por sus amigos.- asegura el compañero digital de Yagami mientras rebusca en una caja que pone "Adornos de Navidad".

-Tienes razón.- responde Yagami con convencimiento.

-¡Si, esa es la actitud!,.- dice entusiasmado el goggle-boy.- al capitán Taichi no le importa en absoluto que en estos momentos Yamato este acariciando y besando el sudoroso cuerpo de Sora, mientras ella gime de placer y grita su nombre con pasión….

-¡Vale Daisuke, no me animes más!.- interrumpe Taichi, antes de que de nuevo se vea incapaz de retener su furia.

Tras este pequeño momento de tensión, Koushiro y Taichi deciden beber juntos para olvidar sus problemas amorosos.

-Voy a escribirle.- dice con convencimiento el pelirrojo.

-¿A quien?.- pregunta Taichi, que ya esta empezando a ver doble.

-Pues a Mimi, voy a decirle lo que siento por ella… y ¡ya esta!, se lo enviado no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Qué?, ¿te has vuelto loco?, ¿y que le has puesto?.- pregunta inquieto Yagami, mientras toquetea todos los botones del ordenador.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto?.- dice Koushiro, mientras aparta las manos de su amigo del teclado.- mira aquí esta:

_Querida Mimi-chan, ¡¡te echo de menos, vuelve, por favor!!_

_P.D. Soy Koushiro Izumi, estuvimos juntos en el digimundo en 1999, el pelirrojo bajito que siempre iba con su laptop._

-Wow… seguro que cae rendida a tus pies.- dice Yagami levantándose con cierto tambaleo.- pero tienes razón, no hay que lamentarse ¡¡hay que achuchar!!, digo actuar… tengo que abrirme al amor, no puedo quedarme esperando a que llame a mi puerta y….

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta de la vivienda de los Takaishi suena y Taichi, que es el que más cerca esta, abre la puerta y sus ojos chocan con algo por lo que llevaba toda la tarde suspirando.

-¡¡Pizza!!. Mmm… ¿Cuánto es?.- pregunta el moreno a la joven repartidora.

-¡¡PIZZA!!, ¡¡¿Quién ha pedido pizza?!!.- grita completamente histérico Takeru que esta intentando, inútilmente, que Agumon no coloque el árbol de Navidad.

-¡Menuda fiesta tenéis montada!.- dice la joven repartidora de pizzas, a la vez que suelta su pelo y deja caer una media melena pelirroja.

-Si… solo es una reunión de amigos jeje… - contesta Yagami, mientras saca la cartera.

-Pues que amigos mas divertidos tienes, la última vez que yo estuve en una fiesta fue tras ganar el torneo juvenil de tenis.- dice la chica en cierto tono de coquetería.

-¿Juegas al tenis?.- pregunta extrañado Yagami.

-Si, me encanta el deporte, cuando era pequeña jugaba al futbol… aunque no quiero dedicarme a eso de forma profesional, quiero ser diseñadora de modas.- comenta la repartidora, en un claro intento de ligar con Yagami.

-¡Oh!, que interesante yo juego al futbol… pero tampoco me voy a dedicar a eso profesionalmente…. Por cierto me llamo Taichi Yagami.

-Sona Takenachi.- dice la joven con una reverencia.- esto… Taichi-san, mi turno ya ha acabado, así que si quieres que….

-¡Claro!, perdona, no me he dado cuenta… toma, quédate con las vueltas y así también te llega para el taxi.- dice Taichi mientras recoge las pizzas y cierra la puerta dejando a esta singular jovencita completamente desconcertada..

Koushiro que ha presenciado toda la conversación no puede evitar ir hasta su amigo y pedirle una explicación.

-Pero Taichi… ¿como no la has invitado?

-¿Qué?, pero si no me ha dado ninguna señal.- contesta el líder de los elegidos mientras abre la caja de pizzas y empieza a comer.

-¿Pero es que no te recordaba a nadie?.- pregunta el pelirrojo incrédulo ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Si, ¡tienes razón! a…. ¡Hikari!, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta?, aún me tiene que explicar varias co… necesito ir al baño.- dice Taichi mientras se aleja hacia el baño y se da cuenta de que comer esa pizza en ese momento no ha sido tan buena idea como él había pensado.

-¿Tu has pedido una pizza?.- pregunta Miyako dulcemente a su novio, que por primera vez en toda la tarde han dejado de besarse.

-No.

-¿Quieres que comamos pizza?.- vuelve a preguntar la peli-lila.

-Prefiero seguir haciendo esto.- contesta Ken con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a acercar sus labios a los de su novia.

-¿Crees que Wormon estará bien?.- pregunta Hawkmon mirando hacia el gusano que se encuentra colgado en una especie de telaraña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- pregunta Armadillomon, mientra se acomoda para volver a echar otra cabezada.

-No se mueve… tal vez deba avisar a Ken.- dice para si mismo el ave, pero al ver lo que esta haciendo en este momento Ken se lo piensa mejor.- si les interrumpo ahora Miyako me colgaría al lado de Wormon, así que descartamos esa idea.

En ese momento es cuando el joven Takeru, completamente desesperado decide pedir ayuda al genio de los digielegidos y abatido se dirige hasta él.

-Koushiro-san, ¡tu eres muy listo!, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

-Aja.- contesta el pelirrojo, que sigue sumergido en su laptop.

-¿Me estas escuchando?.- pregunta Takaishi con enfado.

-Aja…

-Taichi se ha enrollado con tu madre.- afirma el rubio para ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Aja, que bueno.- contesta Izumi, que sigue sin despegar la vista de su aparato.

-¡Mierda!, no me hace ni caso, bueno es igual aunque sea un genio no creo que hubiese podido ayudarme a construir una maquina del tiempo para poder viajar al momento en el que mi madre me dijo "Takeru tengo que ir a Francia….".- comienza el rubio para si mismo y maldiciendo de nuevo el hecho de no haberse ido a Francia con su madre.

-¿Has estado mirando mi carpeta que pone proyecto M?.- pregunta Koushiro que al oír las palabras maquina del tiempo se ha tirado como un poseso hacia su rubio amigo.

-¿Eh?… yo no… tengo que irme.- dice aterrado Takeru mientras se suelta el agarre de su amigo.

-Tio… hip… cuan…do hip… bebes hip… te … po…nes… hip… muy… agresi…hip…vo.- dice V-mon en lo que parece sus últimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia.

-¿Has estado mirando mi carpeta proyecto Z?.- dice como un loco Koushiro mientras zarandea en el aire a un inconsciente V-mon.

Mientras todo esto pasaba la enamorada Hikari había encontrado algo con lo que entretenerse, y no era otra cosa que los álbumes de fotos de cuando su chico era un bebe.

-¡Ohhhhh!, mira que mono, Takeru era adorable cuando era bebe y muy guapo, esta foto me la guardo.- comenta la muchacha con mezcla de ternura y efectos de la borrachera.

-Si… Hikari, pero creo que ese es Yamato.- dice Gatomon mientra mira la foto extrañada.

-¿Qué?, que tonterías dices… ¿de donde te sacas eso?

-Mmmmm…. No se llámalo intuición gatuna, son detalles que puede que a los ojos humanos pasen desapercibidos, pero a mi no.

-¿Cómo que?.- pregunta la chica mientras saca la foto del álbum.

-Por la mirada, los gestos…. El estrafalario corte de pelo…..

-Ahhh, pero Takeru y Yamato son muy parecidos, seguro que te estas confundiendo.

-Vale Hikari, lleva una armónica en la mano y en su camiseta pone YAMATO bien grande, además la foto data de 1990 y a no ser que Takeru nos mienta sobre su edad…- dice al fin Gatomon sin ninguna sutileza.

-¡Que mono era Takeru cuando era pequeño!.- dice la chica a su bola mientras se guarda la foto en el bolsillo esperando que esa acción pase desapercibida.

-Esto, Hikari te estas guardando la foto… ¿para que quieres una foto de Yamato?.- dice Gatomon que como buen felino no se le escapa ninguna acción de su compañera.

-¿Eh?… ¿Qué foto?, ay Gatomon creo que has bebido demasiado, empiezas a tener visiones.- comenta la chica haciéndose la loca.

-Takeru, no quiero alarmarte pero creo que hay alcohol en tu fiesta.- dice el joven Iori acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Que astuto Sherlock!, un momento… ¡no habrás bebido tu también!.- grita histérico Takeru que se siente totalmente incapaz de controlar la situación.

-No, claro que no.- se apresura a desmentir el pequeño Hida.

-Bien, entonces ayúdame y guarda en mi cuarto todas las cosas delicadas, (se oye un ruido de cerámica contra el suelo)… si queda algo sin romper… y por favor quita la decoración de Navidad, yo voy a ver como esta Hikari que… ¡¡¿Dónde esta?!!.- grita Takaishi al ver que su novia ya no esta en el sofá donde se encontraba hace un instante.

El joven empieza a buscarla con la mirada y al no encontrarla opta por pedir ayuda a su compañera.

-Gatomon, ¿has visto a Hikari?

-¡¡LLAMA-BEBE!!

-¡¡AAAAHHH!!, ¡¡yo ya no intento quitar la decoración de Navidad!!.- grita de una forma angustiada Iori, mientras intenta apagar las llamas de su camisa.

Takeru opta por ignorar a su amigo y seguir con el interrogatorio a Gatomon.

-Vamos Gatomon porque no digievolucionas en Angewomon y yo en Angemon y hacemos "angemonadas".- propone de una forma insinuante Patamon a su amiga ante la atónita mirada de su compañero.

-Patamon, ahora no, estas borracho.- dice la gata intentando mantener a raya a su amigo.

-¿Tu no has bebido?.- pregunta esperanzado el pequeño Takaishi al digimon blanco.

-No.- afirma Gatomon mientras aparta las diminutas manitas de Patamon.

-¡¡Yo soy el gran ANGEMON!!.- grita el pequeño Patamon antes de caer rodando por los suelos.

Takeru, tras contemplar estupefacto el lamentable espectáculo de su amigo vuelve a apresurarse para saber donde se ha metido su novia, pero no le hace falta buscar demasiado, ya que esta ha hecho su aparición. Como por arte de magia Hikari se encuentra con el micrófono del karaoke que Miyako ha traído y se dispone a hacer un declaración para todos los públicos.

-¡¡¡Buenos días Odaiba!!!.- grita la pequeña Yagami, como si de una estrella de rock se tratase.- sólo quería decir a todos que ¡¡TAKERU Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!, y me da igual lo que digáis porque nos queremos y nos vamos a cas…

Hikari no puede ni terminar su declaración, ya que cae desmayada en el suelo, Takeru corre rápidamente a su encuentro seguido de Gatamon.

-Hikari, Hikari… ¡Iori ayúdame a llevarla a mi habitación!.- suplica el pequeño Takaishi impotente ante esta nueva situación.

Takeru y Iori cargan a la desfallecida Yagami y la llevan en dirección al cuarto de Takeru.

-Esto… Takeru ¿estas seguro de que quieres meterla en la misma cama en la que hace un rato tus hermanos han estado retozando?.- pregunta Iori con inocencia.

-A la habitación de mi madre ¡rápido!.- dice el portador de la esperanza, que sabe que ya nunca más va a poder dormir tranquilo en su cama…..

* * *

N/A: hasta aquí este capítulo, pero tranquilos la brutal fiesta de Takeru no ha hecho más que empezar… aún quedan bastantes incógnitas por descubrir como… **¿a que juego están jugando Gomamon y Tentomon?, ¿Dónde se han metido Jyou y Momoe?, ¿Que clase de "servicios" le propusieron a Sora en ese dichoso motel?, ¿despertara Hikari de su trance?, ¿Qué es exactamente el proyecto H?, ¿quien es ese elegido de segunda mano al que se refería Koushiro?, ¿Por qué a Agumon le gusta tanto la Navidad?, ¿para que quiere Hikari una foto de Yamato cuando era bebe?, ¿Qué pensara Sora de que la novia del hermano de su novio lleve una foto de su novio de bebe y ella la única foto que tiene de Yamato es la de la ficha policial de cuando fueron detenidos en el motel?, ¿llevara ella para vengarse una foto de Takeru de bebe?, ¿Quién es esa extraña repartidora de pizzas?, ¿os recuerda a alguien?, ¿se acordara Mimi de Koushiro?, ¿se acordaran Ken y Miyako de que son novios cuando se les pase la borrachera?, ¿harán Patamon y Gatomon "angemonadas"?, ¿Qué es exactamente hacer "angemonadas"?, ¿tiene algo que ver con el proyecto H?, ¿Cómo explicara Takeru a su madre que los restos de su tatarabuela ya no descansan en paz?, ¿conseguirá Koushiro construir una maquina del tiempo?, ¿Cuántos proyectos secretos tiene en marcha Koushiro?, ¿Qué tal le queda a Daisuke la camiseta de Sora?, ¿y a Sora la de Takeru?, ¿Por qué Yamato ya no toca la armónica?, ¿trajo al final Daisuke la piscina de bolas?…** mejor dejen de comerse la cabeza por estas inquietantes dudas y… ¡¡¡sigan leyéndolo!!!


	3. Fiesta al estilo Takeru II

**Fiesta al estilo Takeru (segunda parte):**

Mientras Takeru, Iori y Gatomon trasladan a la accidentada Hikari a la habitación de Natsuko Takaishi, Taichi Yagami, que ya no se tiene casi en pie sale del cuarto de baño encontrándose un panorama desolador, en una esquina estaba Koushiro, prácticamente metido en su laptop por lo que no había prestado ninguna atención a nada de lo que había sucedido, en otra esquina estaban Ken y Miyako, que obviamente tampoco habían prestado ninguna atención a lo que había pasado, cerca de ellos estaba Hawkmon poniendo cojines en el suelo por si Wormon se descuelga de su frágil red, Armadillomon estaba sumergido en su profunda siesta mientras que V-mon, ensayaba sus V-cabezazos contra todo lo que se moviese, Agumon seguía con su labor de celebrar la Navidad en el mes de agosto y en ese momento salían de la habitación de Takeru Gabumon y Biyomon, que no se sabe muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, Jyou y Momoe estaban desaparecidos prácticamente desde el comienzo de la fiesta y Patamon estaba recordando sus días de gloria como el gran Angemon, pero el que más llamo la atención de Taichi fue su discípulo Daisuke que lloraba desconsolado por los suelos.

-Takeru si que sabe montar buenas fiestas…- se dice a si mismo Yagami mientras contempla su alrededor.- ¡¡Aviso para Jyou Kido!!, ¡Gomamon esta chamuscado en la bañera!

-Fue un accidente solo luchábamos y mi mini-trueno le electrocuto un poquito.- intenta excusarse un apurado Tentomon.

Cuando el joven Takaishi entro a la habitación de su madre, una vez más comprobó que la realidad supera a la ficción.

-¡Jyou!, ¿que haces aquí?.- grita Takeru al encontrarse al futuro médico en la cama de su madre.

-Takeru… nosotros, pues como Yamato y Sora estaban en tu habitación, pues pensamos que las habías puesto de picadero.- intenta excusarse un sorprendido Jyou.

-No hay tiempo para eso… Hikari se ha desmayado, ¡atiéndela!.- suplica Takeru, a sabiendas que en el futuro necesitara un sicólogo para borrar esta imagen de su mente.

-Si claro.- dice Jyou mientras se levanta en dirección a Hikari.

-Esto… Jyou tápate, por favor.- suplica Gatomon, ante el total enrojecimiento de Kido, su novia le pasa algo de ropa para que se tape y se dispone a realizar su diagnóstico.

-Ha bebido demasiado.

-¡¡No hay que estudiar medicina para saber eso!!.- grita Takeru perdiendo por completo los papeles.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea.- sugiere Jyou con autoridad.

-¿Y que os parece llevarla al hospital?.- propone Iori con timidez.

-¡¡Si!!, eso es bastante mejor de lo que yo había pensado.- dice Jyou con entusiasmo.

-Espera voy a llamar a mi hermana para que te ayude.- dice Momoe mientras se levanta.

-¿A tu hermana?, a tu hermana en estos momentos no le interesa nada que no sean los labios de Ken Ichijouji.- grita el joven Takaishi, pensando en lo bien que estaría ahora por las calles de Paris.

-¡¿Qué?!… ¡Entonces por fin se ha lanzado!, vamos cariño, tenemos que conocer a nuestro nuevo cuñado.- dice entusiasmada Inoue mientras jala del brazo a su novio.

-Si ya voy… - dice el peli-azul mientras se viste.- Takeru llévala al hospital, pregunta por mi padre el Dr.…

Pero el mayor de los digielegidos no puede ni terminar la frase ya que su novia le ha arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

-¡Mierda!, ¿como vamos a saber cual es el medico por el que hay que preguntar?.- pregunta Iori pensativo.

-¿Kido, tal vez?. ¿Iori estas seguro de que no has bebido?.- pregunta Takaishi, al que ya no le puede sorprender nada.

-¡Que no!… bueno solo un vaso, pequeñito lo prometo.- dice apurado el joven Iori.

-Lo que me faltaba… es igual no tengo tiempo para eso, Gatomon quédate con Hikari, voy a llamar a una ambulancia.- dice Takeru mientras se dispone a salir de la habitación.

-¡¡Espera Takeru!!, ¡mira! Hikari llevaba esto en el bolsillo.- dice el joven Iori mientras saca la foto de Yama-bebe.- que corte de pelo tan chulo llevabas cuando eras pequeño.

-A ver….- dice Takeru mientras toma la foto en sus manos y la mira extrañado.- ¡este no soy yo!, es mi hermano… ¿Por qué Hikari lleva una foto de mi hermano en el bolsillo?

-Igual solo quiere venderla a las fans de Yamato como haces tu con su ropa interior.- comenta Iori mientras ojea la cartera de Hikari.

-Lo mío es una inversión, además con los calzoncillos tan feos que usa le hago un favor.- comenta Takeru, que según el si unos calzoncillos no llevan dibujitos de los Loony Toones, no son calzoncillos bonitos.- ¡pero es igual!, ya le pediré explicaciones cuando despierte, ¡¡ahora lo importante es socorrerla!!

-Vale, de acuerdo….. ¡vaya 1000 yens!, gracias Hikari….- asiente Iori, cuando se da cuenta que robarle el dinero a su desfallecida amiga mientras su compañera digital te mira atentamente, no ha sido tan buena idea como el había pensado.

-¡¡GOLPE DE GATO!!

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!, ¡Armadillomon ayúdame!

Cuando Takeru vuelve al salón, cierra los ojos deseando que todo sea una pesadilla y pueda despertar, pero pronto vuelve a la realidad cuando se le empiezan a humedecer los pies y es testigo de todo lo que esta sucediendo en su querido hogar.

-¡¡Pero que es esto!!, se esta inundando la casa, ¡que alguien haga algo!.- intenta gritar el joven, al que ya casi no le queda voz.

-Ups, creo que nos dejamos el grifo del baño abierto, ahora lo cierro.- dice Tentomon mientras se aleja completamente decidido.

-¡¡Eso es la cocina!!.- grita Takeru más desesperado aún.

-¡¡Gomamon!!, ¡¡que te han hecho!!.- grita Jyou mientras recoge a su desfallecido compañero que ha llegado flotando por la cantidad de agua que esta saliendo del baño.

-Esta canción, va dedicada a las chicas más importantes de mi vida y que todas me han abandonado por un Ishida… ¡mi "cielo", y mi "luz"!.- empieza Taichi mientras sostiene el micrófono del karaoke, junto con un Daisuke al que le es imposible retener las lagrimas.

-"_No boy! No Cry! One, Two, Three, Go!…… Kiiro no sora ga wareru no wo, boku wa tsutatte bo- mitrita….."_.- comienzan a gritar completamente desafinados al unísono los dos goggles-boys.

-¡¡Me ha contestado!!.- grita como un histérico Koushiro, mientras levanta su laptop.

_Querido Koushiro, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, además desde que diste el estirón estas mucho más guapo, por desgracia la empresa de mi daddy aún quiere que permanezca en New York, aunque iré a visitaros próximamente. Koushiro, tu estas invitado para venir aquí cuando quieras y no olvides que siempre nos quedara el Digimundo. (te espero ahí este sábado, no faltes)_

_Love Mimi._

_P.D. ¿tu eres el de las goggles en la cabeza, no?_

-¡¡Es una cita!!, ¡tengo una cita con Mimi Tachikawa!, jajaja.- grita

el joven Izumi mientras da vueltas con su laptop.

-Hermana, ya conoces a Ken, ¿no?, pues desde hoy ¡¡somos novios!!.- dice entusiasmada Miyako mientras se abraza a Ichijouji.

-Ya era hora, lleva hablando de ti desde que te conoció, cuando aún eras malo y querías dominar el mundo…- empieza a hablar Momoe, en una demostración de que lo de ser bocazas no es exclusivo de Miyako en la familia Inoue.

-¡¡Momoe!!.- interrumpe Miyako, al ver que esa información puede que resulte incomoda a su flamante novio.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya lo he superado.- afirma Ken demostrando que el vino hace olvidar todas las penas.

-Oye por que no bajamos a nuestra casa y así lo presentas a toda la familia.- propone la novia de Kido con entusiasmo.

-No se, ¿Qué dices Ken?.- pregunta con timidez Inoue, ya que lo último que quiere es agobiar a su novio.

-Creo que es una excelente idea, porque como escuche un minuto más a esos dos cantando me van a estallar los oídos.- dice Ken dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Jyou, vamos a mi casa!, ¿te vienes?.- pregunta Momoe mientras sale con sus cuñados por la puerta.

-De acuerdo, a ver si ahí le puedo hacer los primeros auxilios a Gomamon.- contesta Kido mientras se dirige a la salida con Gomamon en sus brazos.

-¡Yo también quiero dedicar una canción a mi amada!.- grita Patamon intentando inútilmente que alguno de los googles-boy le preste un micrófono.- ¡Gatomon, te quiero!…. _"Angel, Angel, Angel... Angel, Angel, Angel..., Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata, Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta….." _

Todo esto es demasiado para el pequeño Takaishi, cuyas pulsaciones están a punto de estallar, pero intentando mantener la poca calma que le queda busca el teléfono para poder socorrer de una vez a su novia, pero un gran estruendo hace que no pueda realizar esa llamada.

-Gatomon…. Armo shinka…. ¡¡¡NEFERTIMON!!!

Tirando abajo una de las paredes del dormitorio de la Sr, Takaishi, Nefertimon ha hecho su aparición, llevando a su desfallecida compañera Hikari, en sus lomos.

-¡Takeru, me la llevo al hospital!, ¿vienes?.- pregunta Nefertimon.

Algo dentro del joven Takaishi le dice que no debería dejar su casa sola, con sus amigos en estas condiciones, pero puesto que durante todo el rato que ha durado la fiesta tampoco ha podido hacer nada por controlarlo, opta por hacer caso a Nefertimon y llevar a su novia al hospital.

-Voy.- dice Takeru mientras se sube a los lomos del digimon y observa por última vez la casa que tanto quería.

-Bien, ¡agárrate!… ¡¡¡PIEDRA ROSETA!!!

Nefertimon lanza su ataque contra una de las paredes exteriores de la vivienda Takaishi y salen volando por el enorme agujero que ha hecho.

-¡¡Tenemos terraza sabes!!. ¡Un momento!…. ¡¡¿no habrás bebido tu también?!!…..- grita histérico Takaishi, mientras por décimo quinta vez en esta semana se pregunta el por que no se habrá ido a Francia con su madre.

Ajenos a todos los destrozos sucedidos en la vivienda Takaishi, dos jóvenes se encontraban en casa de los Takenouchi, donde por fin habían podido demostrarse físicamente todo el amor que se tienen.

-Yama cariño, eres maravilloso.- dice una joven mientras se abraza con fuerza al desnudo cuerpo de su novio.- aunque me ha sorprendido un poco esos calzoncillos… ¿desde cuando te gustan los Loony Toones?

-No son míos… son de mi hermano, es que a mi me han desaparecido todos… igual están por aquí.- pregunta el joven extrañado.

-No Yama, por mi casa no hay calzoncillos tuyos… excepto esos que me regalaste firmados…- explica la chica confusa.

-Bueno es igual, porque ahora lo último que necesito son mis calzoncillos, jeje.- dice el joven con una seductora sonrisa, mientras comienza a besar delicadamente el cuello de su novia.

-¡Papa!.- exclama la chica alarmada mientras intenta taparse con la sabana.

Pero Yamato ajeno a todo esto, continua con los besos y caricias.

-Cariño, no me llames así, casi prefiero lo de Taichi….

-¡Mama!.- exclama la pelirroja cuyo rostro refleja el más absoluto pánico.

El joven al ver la actitud de su novia le mira extrañado y al contemplar su rostro es consciente de las personas que tiene detrás, de modo que dándose la vuelta, mientras se tapa como puede, las únicas palabras que le salen son.

-Srs. Takenouchi… esto, no es lo que parece.

A la mañana siguiente, la fiesta ya había finalizado, quedando solo en la vivienda algunos digimons borrachos y los líderes de los dos grupos de niños elegidos que seguían firmes en su propósito de ser estrellas de la canción, mientras tanto en casa de los Ishida, Hiroaki se muestra emocionado ante la idea de pasar el día con sus hijos y cuando su hijo mayor llega a casa le propone entusiasmado sus planes.

-Yamato, hijo, me he cogido el día libre, así tu, Takeru y yo podremos pasar el día juntos… ¿Qué te parece ir a pescar?… esto hijo, ya se que hace calor, pero ¿no crees que vas un poco ligerito de ropa?.- pregunta el Sr. Ishida al contemplar extrañado los atuendos de su hijo.

-Es lo que me dio tiempo a recoger…. - dice el chico con naturalidad.- ¡Por cierto!, cuando venga Takeru dile, que su camiseta de Basket esta tirada por algún lugar de la casa de Sora… pero no puedo recordar donde….

De esa forma el joven Ishida, se adentra en su habitación y es testigo de algo que nunca olvidara.

-¡¡Gabumon, Biyomon!!, ¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo en mi cama?

El Sr. Ishida, en estos momentos esta completamente desorientado, ya que nunca se acostumbrara a las extravagancias de su hijo y pronto se da cuenta de que el contestador esta lleno de mensajes y se dispone a escucharlos.

_Mensaje nº 1:_

-Este es un mensaje para Takeru Takaishi, ¡¡te voy a matar!!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre emborrachar a mi hermana para aprovecharte de ella?, ¡¡desgraciado!!, ¡¡¡estas muerto!!!.- grita como un histérico Taichi, mientras al fondo se siguen escuchando los desafines de Daisuke.

-¡¡Alegría que es Navidad!!

-¡Agumon!, deja ya eso de brindar por la Navidad, tenemos que quemarle la casa a este desgraciado….

_Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje nº 2:_

-A por cierto soy Taichi, que no te lo había dicho, ¡¡Agumon, empieza por su habitación!!, ¿no ves que yo estoy en el salón?…

_Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje nº 3:_

-¿Y a que hospital le habéis llevado?… no se lo habrás dicho a mis padres, ¿no?, que me la cargo yo… ¡¡Agumon, el Mp4 no lo quemes, que lo quiero yo!!…

_Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje nº 4:_

_-_Que era otra vez yo, Taichi…

_Fin del mensaje_

_Mensaje nº5:_

-¡¡¡Daisuke, quieres dejar de cantar de una vez!!!, ¡¡desafinas!!, deberías aprender de mi…. ¡Ah!, hola de nuevo soy Taichi, este es un mensaje para Yamato… en realidad es para Sora, pero como últimamente se pasan el día copulando como conejos… pues doy por hecho que estaréis juntos, es de parte de Daisuke… a ver si puede quedarse con tu camiseta, es que el cumpleaños de su hermana es la semana que viene y así ya ha solucionado el regalo… hablando de hermanas… ¡¡¡¡TAKERU ESTAS MUERTO!!!!

_Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje nº 6:_

-Hola, soy Natsuko, ¿Qué tal esta todo por ahí?… Takeru ¿se puede saber porque no estas en casa a estas horas?.- dice su madre totalmente amenazante.- Deciros que la operación ha ido muy bien y estaré de vuelta en unos días, Cuidaros.

_Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje nº 7:_

-Soy yo otra vez, se me ha olvidado deciros que paséis algún día por casa para regar las plantas y recoger el correo. Un abrazo.

_Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje nº 8:_

-¿Bomberos de Odaiba?… si ¿diga?,¡¡ Hay alguien ahí!!

-Tai…chi, hip…. creo que e…so es un… contes…hip…tador.- susurra la voz V-mon, que ha pesar de haber despertado de su coma etílico, continua con su estado de embriaguez.

-¿los bomberos tienen contestador?, no importa, solo decir que le residencia de los Takaishi esta en llamas, no se quien lo habrá provocado… vamos Agumon larguémonos antes de que lleguen, ¡¡y llévate lo que queda de pizza!!, ¡¡que la he pagado yo!! Daisuke ¿vienes o te quemas?.

_-__"¡¡¡¡__Subete no wakamono wa itta, boku no kokoro wo kirisakeyo, akiramechimatta yatsu niwaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"…._.- desafina el joven Motomiya.

-¡¡Alegría que es Navidad!!

_Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje nº 9:_

-¡¡Takeru!!, ¿Por qué me has hecho traer la piscina de bolas si luego no quisiste jugar al juego tan divertido que invento Agumon, "La piscina de bolas en llamas"?… ¡un momento!, ¡si estoy enfadado contigo!, pero ¿Por qué?, ¡Ah sí!, porque no me dejaste contratar un payaso… ¡no!, creo que era otra cosa, no me acuerdo… mmm, ¡es igual, pero creo que era por lo mismo por lo que Taichi te amenaza de muerte!, de modo que para compensarme me llevo tu consola y el último videojuego de Naruto… ¡¡Taichi, ¿por donde salgo?, la salida esta en llamas!!., ¿Taichi?, ¡¡¡¿Taichi?!!!… ¡¡Socorro!!

-V-mon…. Shinka…. Ex-Vmon…. (ruido de explosión)

_Fin del mensaje._

Y al finalizar las escuchas de los mensajes telefónicos el causante de todo esto, Takeru Takaishi, hace su aparición en la residencia de los Ishida, con un aspecto completamente lamentable, lleva el brazo escayolado, el rostro lleno de moratones y magulladuras y la ropa sucia y despedazada, al verle en ese estado su padre le muestra su preocupación.

-¿Ya te ha encontrado Taichi?

-¿Eh?.- pregunta el chico que aún esta bajo los efectos de los calmantes.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo?.- vuelve a preguntar Hiroaki, que ve que no va a ser fácil hacerse entender con su hijo.

-¿Ah, esto?… un accidente de vuelo… si bebes no digievoluciones… ¡Maldita Gatomon!.- dice para si mismo Takeru, recordando su estrepitosa caída.

-¿Es cierto que has emborrachado a la hermana de Taichi Yagami para aprovecharte de ella, que le has regalado tu camiseta de Basket a la novia de tu hermano y que has quemado la casa de tu madre?… por cierto ¿habrás regado las plantas, no?.-comenta Hiroaki Ishida con la más absoluta naturalidad.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- empieza a reírse Takeru como un loco, ya que finalmente no es consciente de nada de lo que esta pasando.- fue muy divertido jajajajaja… yo hice una fiesta en casa de mama, jajaja… y Daisuke, tuvo la gran idea… jajajaja… de coger el vino de mama y echarlo a la bebida jajajaja… mientras Sora y Yamato se enrollaban en mi habitación, pero su camiseta estaba en el…. Jajajajaja salón, y se la puso Daisuke…. Jajajaja, que por cierto le queda muy bien… jajajajaja, y entonces se puso mi camiseta de Basket…. Jajajajaja, que la necesito para hoy… jajaja, porque se supone que tendría que estar jugando un partido…. jajaja, y no tengo ni idea de donde esta… jajajaja, ¡Ah!, y ¿sabes?, ¡¡Miyako y Ken son novios!!, jajajajaja, y yo y Hikari también y entonces ella quería hacerlo publico… jajajaja, mientras Agumon celebraba la Navidad y Wormon se rebozaba entre los restos…. Jajajajaja… de la tatarabuela, y Gomamon creo que se ha muerto… jajaja y lo mejor es que Jyou y su novia se enrollaron en el cuarto de mama… jajajaja… y Iori también bebió… jajajá ¡¡y solo tiene 12 años!!, jajaja… pero no te preocupes si arde la casa porque cuando me fui… jajajaja, ¡¡¡Tentomon la estaba inundando!!!, jajajaja, y cuando Hikari al fin se despertó jajajaja… ¡¡¡no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado!!!, jajaja… y cuando le dije que su hermano me amenazaba de muerte… jajajaja, se enfado conmigo por haber hecho publico lo nuestro… jajajajaja…. y eso que ella es la que lleva una foto de mi hermano.. jajajajajajajajaja

Tras esta declaración el agotado Takeru cae redondo al suelo, dispuesto a echarse una merecida cabezada, mientras su padre le mira con curiosidad.

-Entonces… lo de ir a pescar, lo dejamos para otro día, ¿no?.

Finalmente Hiroaki Ishida intenta hacerse cargo de todas las extravagancias que han hecho sus hijos y por ello se dirige a la vivienda de su ex-mujer, pero esta ya no existe, más bien parece un desolado campo de prueba de bombas. El Sr. Ishida se acerca hasta los peritos que se están haciendo cargo de la situación y estos le ponen al día.

-Verás señor, no queda prácticamente ninguna pared en pie dentro de la vivienda, y como puede observar también falta una pared exterior, al inundarse algo provoco un cortacircuito que hicieron que saltasen los plomos… y las llamas han carbonizado prácticamente todos los objetos del interior…, aunque se han salvado los adornos de Navidad… ¿no es extraño que estuviesen puestos en el mes de agosto? ¡Ah!, mire encontramos esta especie de gusano envuelto en una red, pensamos que para protegerse de las llamas.- explica el perito mientras muestra a un desfallecido Wormon.

El periodista atiende sin perder detalle todas las explicaciones que le ofrecen, hasta que su móvil suena.

-Disculpa… ¿dígame?… ¡Oh!, Natsuko, que alegría oírte… ¿Qué tal tu madre?, no me contestes desde de fondo se oyen sus insultos, ya veo que esta completamente recuperada…… No te preocupes, los niños, están bien, ya sabes, Yamato a su aire y Takeru… cuando he salido esta mañana se ha quedado durmiendo como un angelito, claro que se porta bien, no te preocupes… ¡¡que vienes mañana!!, deberías quedarte un poco más estas operaciones se pueden complicar y….. ¡¡lo mismo para usted, bruja!!… ella me ha insultado primero….. Si, vale … de acuerdo…. Natsuko…. Una pregunta tonta… tu…. ¿tienes la casa asegurada a todo riesgo, verdad?….

Y de esta forma es como la familia Ishida-Takaishi volvieron a compartir el mismo espacio vital, por lo menos hasta que la vivienda de los Takaishi vuelve a ser habitable, Takeru se quedo sin paga para el resto de su vida y Yamato se quedo sin invitación para cenar en Navidad con sus suegros. Hiroaki se quedó sin habitación en su hogar, ya que como un caballero y debido a las amenazas de su ex-mujer, se la cedió a esta y Natsuko aprendió la valiosa lección de no volver a dejar a su hijo en casa de los Ishida…

**Epílogo…**

Taichi se encontraba en su casa junto a su compañero Agumon, que ya ha dejado su obsesión de celebrar la Navidad todo el año, cuando llamaron a la puerta, el moreno como un rayo se abalanza a abrir.

-¡¡Por fin!!.- grita entusiasmado el joven al abrir la puerta.- esta es mi octava pizza, pero al fin me la has traído tu.

-¡Oh!, que sorpresa Taichi.- saluda amablemente la repartidora.

-Veras te he llamado por….

-¡¡PIZZA!!.- grita Agumon mientras recoge la pizza y empieza a comerla.

-¡Agumon, no interrumpas!, lo que quiero decir es que veras ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta del otro día?.- pregunta Taichi a la joven repartidora.

-Claro que si, el incendio salió en las noticias… ¿Sabes como pudo provocarse?.- pregunta con curiosidad Sona.

-Eh….. No, jeje.- intenta disimular Yagami.- lo que te quería decir es que yo no me di cuenta pero según un amigo mío tu… ¿estabas ligando conmigo?

-Pues… la verdad es que si.- contesta la joven completamente sonrojada.

-¡¡Genial!!. Pues si quieres podríamos quedar algún día y…- comienza Taichi entusiasmado.

-Taichi, yo no puedo… lo siento pero es que después de conocerte como vi que no me hacías caso me deprimí un poco y me fui a la disco y ahí… pues conocí a un chico…- se excusa la joven.

-¿Y tu y él?….

-Si, salimos juntos, es un chico encantador, seguro que te cae muy bien, ¡¡es vocalista y bajista de un grupo de música!!, se llama Yanato Ishina.- explica la joven entusiasmada.

-Entiendo… pues que seáis muy felices.- dice el chico con cierta tristeza.

-Lo siento Taichi… supongo que lo nuestro no estaba escrito, pero no te desanimes, seguro que encuentras a alguien que sea solo para ti.- dice la chica intentando animar a su amigo.

Al cerrarse la puerta y despedirse de la joven, Taichi no podía evitar tener una sensación de deja vu, como si hubiese vivido una situación parecida con alguno de sus amigos, así que mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza se sentó al lado de su compañero para disfrutar de su octava pizza.

-Agumon… esa chica, ¿no te recordaba a alguien?.- pregunta el joven confundido.

-No se…. ¿a Hikari?.- dice Agumon mientra se atiborra a pizza.

-¡¡Hikari!!, ya se me había olvidado, no puedo creer que salga con Takeru, y no puedo hacer nada porque si les mato, tal y como es la justicia, al que meterían en la cárcel sería a mi….- comenta Tachi frustrado.

-Oye Taichi… creo que has madurado mucho…

-Pero que tonto eres… jejejeje… jejejejejeje….

**-OWARI-**

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí este fic, que es producto de otra mala noche que me costo dormir…

Sólo hacer algunas aclaraciones como que la canción que destrozan con sus desafines Daisuke y Taichi, es la de **"No boy no cry", de Stance Punks** (el sexto opening de Naruto), lo reconozco, cuando escribí este fic estaba escuchando las canciones de Naruto y con esta no podía evitar imaginarme a Daisuke y Taichi cantándola. Y la canción que intenta cantar el pobre Patamon para su adorada Gatomon es como no puede ser menos la de **Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta, de Hironobu Kageyama **("Ángeles fuimos" ending de Dragon Ball Z)

Ya se que dejo varias incógnitas en el aire como… **¿debo empezar a dormir por las noches y dejar de escribir estas locuras?, ¿Gomamon sobrevivió?, ¿y Wormon?,**** ¿Qué cara puso Mimi cuando fue al digimundo y se dio cuenta de que el chico con el que había quedado no era el de las goggles?, ¿se volvería con el niño elegido de segunda mano?, ¿Quién es el niño elegido de segunda mano?, ¿tiene algo que ver con Michael?, si es Michael, no os voy a dejar con la incógnita, ¿Qué fue del proyecto H?, ¿y del M?, ¿y del Z?, ¿Koushiro esta sumergido en una especie de conspiración a nivel global para dominar el mundo?, ¿Cuál era la genial idea de Jyou?, ¿me perdonara Palmon que sea la única que no ha sido nombrada en el fic?, ¿y Gomamon y Wormon que no hayan tenido líneas y encima casi les mato?, ¿volverá Yamato a tocar la armónica?, ¿grabaran un disco Taichi y Daisuke?, ¿se acordara Daisuke de porque se enfado con Takeru?, ¿le devolverá la consola?, ¿la repartidora de pizzas y su novio forman parte de una especie de universo alterno?, en serio ¿os recordaban a alguien?, ¿Qué es lo que hizo Tentomon cuando se metió en la cocina?, ¿que hizo Hikari con la foto de Yamato de bebe?, ¿finalmente la vendió?, ¿la compraría Sora?, ¿Por cuánto?, ¿se comprara Yamato nueva ropa interior o seguirá robándosela a su hermano?, ¿tenía Natsuko asegurada su vivienda?, ¿Por qué Hiroaki se lleva tan mal con su suegra?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron los Srs. Takenouchi en la habitación de su hija antes de que esta se diese cuenta de su presencia?, ¿Qué prendas le dio tiempo a recoger a Yamato antes de que su suegro le estrangulara?, ¿le dio tiempo a recoger los calzoncillos de los Loony Toones de su hermano?, ¿Dónde esta la camiseta de Basket de Takeru?, ¿le gusto a Jun el regalo de cumpleaños de su hermano?, ¿Hiroaki consiguió llevar a sus hijos de pesca?, ¿Qué estaban haciendo Biyomon y Gabumon en la habitación de Yamato?, ¿le pedirá Gabumon a Biyomon que aprenda a tocar la armónica?, ¿Cómo recibieron los padres de Miyako a Ken?, ¿Por qué Hikari se enfado con Takeru cuando fue ella la que publico su relación?, ¿podrá Sora volver a mirar a la cara a sus padres?, ¿y Yamato volver a pisar la casa de su novia?, ¿Cómo se las apañaron Hiroaki, Yamato y Takeru para dormir los tres juntos en la estrecha cama de Yamato?, al no tener disponible su cama y vetada la entrada al hogar de los Takenouchi ¿volverá Yamato a llevar a Sora al famoso motel para sus encuentros amorosos?, ¿intentara poner en practica más ideas de películas "adultas"?, ¿Cuánto rato estuvo durmiendo Takeru en el suelo de la cocina de su padre?, ¿buscara Iori otro compañero digimon que sea capaz de protegerle de los ataques de sus amigos?, ¿Armadillomon se despertara alguna vez de su siesta?, ¿Patamon volverá algún día a ser el gran ANGEMON?, ¿Por qué Gatomon dijo que no había bebido cuando es evidente que si había bebido?, Y lo más importante… ¿habéis tenido una sensación de deja vu al leer las dos últimas líneas?, porque yo si la tuve al escribirlas… jejeje.** El resto de las dudas pasaran a formar parte de las grandes preguntas de la humanidad…. A no ser que las resuelva en una continuación… nunca se sabe cuando te puede venir el insomnio, jeje.

¡¡¡espero que hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido!!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

¡¡Gracias por leerlo!!


End file.
